Tree
by Nimarmine
Summary: Lari pagi, pertemuan, kebahagiaan, siapa sangka akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. / "Hei, Hinata. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." / "I-ini… sungguh indah, Naruto-kun." / "...mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya." / Short-fic / event NHFD #4 / One-Shot / RnR?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Canon, typo yang tak disadari, diusahakan tetap IC, alur cepat, ide pasaran, cerita pendek, semoga fluffynya terasa.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Here we go~~~

*^o^*

.

.

**Tree**

Hinata mengelap keringat yang ada di pelipisnya dengan sapu tangan putih -bercorak bunga lavender di setiap ujungnya- yang dibawanya. Olahraga pagi memang menyegarkan, apalagi jika lari-larian kecil di tanah Konoha yang dikelilingi banyak pohon; segar luar biasa. Sebagai seorang shinobi, dia juga harus olahraga ringan untuk melatih fisiknya. Lupakan sejenak latihan memukul kayu dengan pengaliran cakra, atau berlatih tanding dengan adik tercinta –Hanabi. Sekali-sekali bersantai sedikit tidak masalah bukan? Mengingat betapa tegangnya mereka selama perang dunia shinobi, tak ada waktu istirahat barang sejenak. Jadi, setelah perang selesai dan dimenangkan oleh aliansi shinobi, wajar saja mereka ingin menikmati kemenangan, kan? Walaupun tidak sedikit para teman, keluarga, juga warga desa yang meninggal akibat serangan, walaupun luka pahit tetap membekas, mereka tetap harus bangkit. Kalau terus terpuruk, pengorbanan nyawa selama ini akan sia-sia dong.

Membalas sapaan warga desa dengan senyuman manis dan sesekali menyapa dengan suara terlampau kecil, Hinata melanjutkan lari paginya. Mengingat Hinata akan menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga berikutnya serta keramah-tamahan dan budi pekertinya, tidak heran banyak warga desa yang mengenalnya. Hinata terus lari-lari kecil hingga langkah kakinya membawanya ke suatu tempat, tempat penuh kenangan di mana dia biasanya memperhatikan –jika tidak ingin disebut menguntit- sang pujaan hati latihan. Hinata pun berhenti di sebuah pohon rindang dengan batangnya yang menjulang tinggi untuk beristirahat sejenak. Meminum air mineral yang dibawanya dari rumah, tenggorokannya pun kembali segar. Dia menerawang jauh memandang awan putih yang berarak mengikuti tiupan angin, membayangkan wajah seorang pemuda dengan cengiran lebarnya. Bahkan warna mata sang pemuda lebih cerah daripada warna langit pagi ini. Hah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat wajah sang gadis merona; cantik sekali.

Teringat kembali saat sang pemuda menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya bersama-sama menyelesaikan perang sewaktu itu, wajahnya semakin memerah. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Seseorang yang berada di atasnya, di atas pohon yang menjadi sandarannya. Seseorang itu -lebih tepatnya pemuda itu- tersenyum geli melihat betapa lucunya wajah Hinata ketika melamun, sampai memerah begitu pula. Pemuda itu pun berinisiatif turun, pelan-pelan tanpa suara; mengejutkan ceritanya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, pemuda pun membuat suara kejutan, dor. Reaksi Hinata, sudah pasti kaget bukan kepalang, untung dia tidak pakai latah segala. Tetapi ini lebih parah, dengan mata membulat sempurna, wajah pucat tapi seketika langsung berubah merah padam, wajah seorang pemuda kini tepat berada di depannya. Dengan jarak hanya 5 inchi, cengiran lebar menghiasi, serta rambut pirang yang menjuntai ke bawah karena posisi si pemuda yang terbalik berdiri di atas pohon. Kedip-kedip. Mata sewarna batu amethyst itu pun hampir menutup andai saja si pemuda tidak melarang dengan paniknya; pingsan pun balang terjadi. "Huwaaa,,, Hinata. Jangan pingsan dulu!"

Mata itu kembali menunjukkan permataya, masih dengan wajah merah dia berkata gugup. "Na-naruto-kun kenapa ada di sini?"

Pemuda itu –Naruto- menyengir sambil menggaruk pipi bergarisnya "Hehe, aku sedari tadi sudah di sini, sebelum kau datang. Tapi aku ada di atas pohon,makanya kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku-ttebayo." Naruto pun turun mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Hinata "Kau habis lari pagi ya, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya semakin gugup "I-iya naruto-kun." Melihat Naruto yang hanya menggunakan pakaian santai; kaos hitam tanpa jaket orange-hitamnya, celana orange biasa yang dipakainya serta tanpa pelindung kepala, membuatnya sangat terlihat keren di mata Hinata. "Na-Naruto-kun habis latihan ya?" terlihat dari kaosnya yang agak basah karena keringat.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata setelah meminta persetujuan dari sang putri sulung Hyuuga. "Iya. Cuaca cerah begini memang asik jika latihan-ttebayo." Bahkan setelah perang usai, putra dari hokage keempat ini pun masih berlatih, padahal kekuatannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Hinata terus memandang Naruto. Permata biru itu bahkan tidak terlihat saking lebarnya dia nyengir; sipit jadinya. Naruto yang merasa terus diperhatikan oleh Hinata, sedikit blushing di kedua pipi bekumis rubahnya. "Hei, Hinata. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Hinata yang tersadar langsung menundukkan kepalanya, malu karena terus memperhatikan Naruto; terpana. "E-eh… ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. Ma-maaf…" Kedua jari telunjuknya pun ikut beradu, pertanda bahwa si gadis yang lahir tanggal 27 Desember ini malu.

"Yosh… syukurlah kalau begitu. Ku pikir ada hal yang aneh di wajahku. Hehe~"

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Dia sedikit bersyukur atas ketidakpekaan Naruto. Kalau Naruto tahu dia memperhatikan lelaki pirang itu karena terpesona syalala, mungkin dia akan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di lubang yang paling dalam. Untuk gadis pemalu sepertinya, itu akan sangat memalukan.

Hening. Sampai Naruto membuka suara. "Hei, Hinata. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

Hinata blushing. "A-apa itu, naruto-kun?"

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. "Ayo, ikut aku." Cengirannya yang sudah lebar, semakin lebar.

Gadis itu pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan malu-malu. 'Kami-sama… tangan kami bersatu kembali.' Hinata bersyukur di dalam hati.

Tangan Naruto yang satunya pun berpindah ke pinggang Hinata, memeluknya erat. "Pegangan yang kuat ya." Setelah itu Naruto mulai melompat ke pohon yang dirasanya paling tinggi; menuju puncaknya. Bagi Hinata yang juga seorang shinobi, memanjat pohon bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tetapi bagi Naruto yang seorang pria sejati, dia harus melindungi perempuan yang ada di sampingnya ini, sehingga dia tidak ingin Hinata merasa kesulitan, walaupun sekali lagi memanjat pohon itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk seorang shinobi.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di puncak pohon, dan Hinata harus bersusah payah mengatur detak jantungnya. Bahkan tangan Naruto pun belum berpindah dari pinggangnya. Apakah Naruto berniat membunuh Hinata dengan serangan jantung?

"Bagaimana? Indah kan, Hinata?"

Dan Hinata baru menyadari apa yang disuguhkan di depan matanya saat ini; sebuah desa yang tersembunyi oleh pohon-pohon sungguh indah dari atas sini. "I-ini… sungguh indah, Naruto-kun." Hinata terpana. Matanya tak berkedip sedikit pun. Pahatan patung kepala hokage terlihat gagah di depan sana. Saat Hinata memutar kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, sungai dengan air jernih terlihat berkilau terkena terpaan sinar matahari. Di sebelah kanannya, batu-batu nisan dari makam para pahlawan juga terlihat. Intinya, seluruh desa terlihat dari sini, dan dia baru menyadarinya.

Pegangan pada pinggangnya yang semakin erat menyadarkan Hinata bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya. "A-aku baru tahu kalau desa sangat indah jika dilihat dari ketinggian seperti ini, Naruto-kun." Hinata kembali memandang takjub pemandangan desa tempat kelahirannya ini.

"Iya kan? Sehabis latihan, aku sering memanjat pohon seperti ini, karena seluruh desa terlihat jelas. Bahkan aku sering melihat kau latihan bersama Shino, Kiba, dan Akamaru dari atas sini." Hinata kembali blushing mendengar Naruto sering melihat dia dan timnya latihan.

"Dan kuharap…" Naruto berbisik, "Kau bersedia menemaniku melihat Konoha dari atas pohon seperti ini lagi, mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya, Hinata."

Jika saja tak ada tangan Naruto yang memeluknya erat, mungkin Hinata sudah jatuh dari pohon yang ketinggiannya kurang lebih 40 meter ini saking kagetnya atas penuturan Naruto barusan.. Apakah itu artinya?

"Kau mau kan, Hinata?" dan satu kecupan singkat di pipi Hinata menjelaskan bahwa Naruto melamarnya, secara tidak langsung. Mengajak menemani dari sekarang sampai seterusnya, artinya keinginan untuk terus bersama, iya kan? inilah mimpi Hinata selama ini. Dan sekarang, akhirnya menjadi nyata. Naruto di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya…

Dengan keyakinan kuat Hinata menjawab, "Aku mau, Naruto-kun."

…Semua akan indah pada waktunya, iya kan?

**-OWARI-**

**A/N **: Sudah fluffykah ini? Maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan, tapi saya harap bisa meramaikan event pairing tercinta kita; NHFD #4. Saya terinspirasi dari adegan Edward sama Bella yang lagi manjat pohon.

Jadi, bersediakah untuk mereview?


End file.
